Question: First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $4$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-3x + 4) = \color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ do? $8(-3x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-3x+4)-1$.